To Save His Life
by Tears and Rain
Summary: "We must break before we can build." Loki is back in Asgard and Odin must decide what to do with him. Even death is too merciful in the peoples' eyes, but the last thing Loki's family wants to do is hurt him. Larger description inside.
1. Asgard

**Summary: After The Avengers. Loki is back in Asgard and Odin must decide what to do with him. While Loki is still loved by the royal family as a son and brother worth saving, everyone else despises him for good reason. Odin, Frigga and Thor try to save Loki from evil while appeasing others' demands of justice.**

**It's pretty much right after Loki and Thor leave Earth with the tesseract. I'm not really going off of the comics (haven't read them), just the movies.**

**Rated: T (if I use a swear word or something)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm not an incredible genius! Any characters you find in here are not mine. They belong to...someone. I'm not quite sure who, but it's definitely not me. :)**

**Thoughts on Reviews: I enjoy reviews, even (especially) constructive criticism. Just please don't be mean. Please. And compliments. :) Also, if I get any facts (or name spelling) wrong, please do tell me. I don't wanna make this story stupid 'cause I don't know what I'm talking about. :)**

**Chapter Length: 1,575 words**

* * *

Loki fell to the floor of the Bifrost, his grip on the humans' contraption containing the reactor failing. The trip was taxing and without his magic to energize him, Loki was weak. Earth was gone and their surroundings changed. Loki tried not to think of the last time he had been on the Bifrost, but it was difficult. Colors danced beneath him, and he started to think on how wrong everything had gone.

He never really had wanted power until it was denied him. Then he was starved for it. The only thing he wanted was to rule - to feel that he had accomplished something, and finally, he was above someone. He felt a presence near him and knew it was Thor. A growling sound started in the back of the throat, but he quickly stopped when the cursed metal brace surrounding his jaw tightened painfully.

He only flinched when Thor's large hand closed around his still bruised shoulder and pulled him up to his feet. Still slightly dizzy stumbling pathetically, Loki slowly made his way down the broken Bifrost to Asgard's gateway. Loki knew he should have been considering what his punishment would be for the crimes he committed, but he couldn't help wondering if Heimdall had survived his ice enclosure.

Loki, of course, hadn't meant to kill Heimdall, only to freeze him long enough to open the Bifrost on his own. But he hadn't been too careful in doing so either, and he wouldn't have been surprised to hear the ancient guard was dead. But alas, none of Loki's plans were executed successfully, and no victories truly his. There Heimdall stood, ever-watchful and serious.

Thor guided Loki quickly passed Heimdall, even ignoring his short greeting and welcoming from his mission. Loki smirked - more in his mind than physically, minding the muzzle. Thor never was one for manners when he was upset about something. It was somehow comforting to Loki that his captor hadn't changed.

Loki couldn't help but stop moving when he was brought out of his musings by the sight of his old home standing proud and tall in front of him. Asgard was the same as when he left it, yet it gave off such a different feeling. When he fell from the Bifrost, he thought of Asgard as the home that he was denied; the shelter he never truly had.

Now it was the home of the allfather, whom he hated more than any other existence, the god whom he once called brother and now pushed him closer to his doom with a rough hand...and Frigga, the compassionate goddess who he still saw as a mother, no matter how hard he tried to erase her love and care from his own mind.

"Brother." Loki visibly stiffened at the title and Thor's hand tightened painfully, then fell from his arm. It was then that Loki fully realized just how much Thor had wanted him to come back to the light before it came to this point. "I am so sorry, Loki. I wish you could understand how much."

He hadn't noticed it until Thor let go, but now he saw that the larger god had been supporting much of Loki's weight without either of them realizing. Now without it he felt so much more tired, and once again wishing for his magic to sustain him.

The rest of the walk passed slowly and painfully for Loki as he struggled keep moving while still giving off the impression that he wasn't in pain, though he was aware that Thor knew otherwise, having seen him defeated at the battle on Earth. They passed several guards on their way to the great hall, some spitting at Loki's feet, some congratulating Thor on his victory, but most did both. Very few simply ignored them, but Loki did all of them.

Finally they reached the great doors to the throne room and Loki let the weight of his muzzle take over and lowered his head. He refused to admit that it was in shame. Thor nodded to a pair of guards who opened the heavy doors to reveal Odin resting on his throne and Frigga standing to his right, the picture of beauty and grace. Loki used to muse that he had inherited those traits from her.

But Loki couldn't stare at her too long, or her pained face would tear more at his soul more than Thor's words, or even Odin's rejection had. Loki was brought to the throne and pushed forcefully down into a kneeling position and Thor moved silently to stand next to Frigga. Loki would have raised his head to meet Odin's eye, but he knew that instead of showing defiance and strength, his face would show pain and defeat. Not that he was the picture of victory with his head bowed and his hands chained in front of him, though.

"Loki," Odin's voice was heavy with grief and his tone was one which a parent would take with a disobedient child. Loki would have laughed if he could. If only things were nearly that simple. "My son." Loki's eyes lost their bitter mirth and narrowed threateningly at the floor in front of the allfather's chair. "What have you done?"

"Father?" Thor slowly stepped forward, silently asking to remove Loki's muzzle.

Odin shook his head once, then beckoned Thor back to his place with his hand. "It is time for Loki to listen, instead of speak."

Odin turned his attention back to Loki and began again; as demanded, the trickster listened. "You were always quiet, Loki. You never indulged yourselves in rough or adventurous activities as Thor did. I used to think that was good, and that when I was gone and Thor finally ruled you would be there to make sure he fulfilled his task as King fairly and wisely. I never once considered that you were planning this; that you were so hungry for violence and power."

Loki shifted his eyes to the other side of the room in annoyance, wishing that he could speak to Odin, and explain his reasons for what he did. But he couldn't, and Odin was speaking again.

"There are very few actions I could carry out that would be suitable punishments for you. Death is one I can give that matches your crimes. Even then, you have done so much harm that does not seem enough. Mortality is another. I could banish you to Earth, perhaps give you to the order of Shield to do with you what you will. But once again, you have been the source of so much mayhem that forty years of midgardian life does not seem enough."

Loki saw out of the corner of his eye that Frigga took Thor's hand in her own and bowed her head. He wondered if she was silently taking back her words when she told Loki that she loved him. For some reason that pained him... Odin sighed heavily and buried his face in one hand, drawing Loki's attention back to the floor.

"I hate to see this done, Loki. Every father would..."

You are not my father, Loki thought. But instead of speak, he could only once again toss his eyes to the side in annoyance.

Odin's sternness took over and he was no longer the tired and grieving father, but the king of Asgard. "For now you will be held in heavily guarded chambers. You will remain silenced and bound except for in meals. You will be called for again when I have decided what to do with you once and for all. Do not expect to be treated as a prince here, Loki. For none will see you as one."

Six guards stepped out of the shadows to escort Loki to his new prison. Another stepped up to Odin to receive whispered instructions, and then led them out of the hall.

The guards were faster than Thor had been, but Loki had enough time to gain some energy while Odin was speaking so his task of walking was easier.

He passed through the great doorway and several steps later, he heard the large doors shut behind him. The echo weighed heavy in his heart. He did not know what would become of him, but he was certain of two things. One; he would not be sentenced to immediate death, and two; he would wish that he had been.

**-(lIl)-**

As soon as the golden doors closed, everyone in the royal family's shoulders fell as they sighed and wished that they were not in the situation they were.

"Odin..." Odin looked up as his wife addressed him and stepped forward, holding her son's hands. "Will I be allowed to visit him?" Frigga's voice carried hesitance and fear that her request would be denied.

He sighed. There was not a fair reason to deny the want, but he feared that instead of help, Frigga speaking to Loki would worsen the situation; make her want to punish him for his crimes less and less. "Of, course, Frigga. Give him a few days first, though."

His wife nodded and stepped back again. "Thank you."

"What do you plan to do, Father?" Thor stayed where he was, but his voice still showed his emotions better than his mother's. He was afraid for his brother's life, but he knew that his punishment, whatever it was, would be worse than death.

"I do not know."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going? I've got a whole huge story thought up but I usually don't write if it feels if it's for nothing. I suffer from a huge case of lazy and it feels like there's no reason to write if it's just me reading it.**

**In case anyone is confused about the muzzle tightening whenever Loki made a sound, I just stuck it in there for fun. It's magical and closes in on his jaw until he stops then it'll relax again. It also (along with the chains) blocks his magic from him. I'm assuming that the binds were sent down by Odin 'cause I think Loki could slip easily out of some ol' handcuffs from Earth.**

**It's been a while since I've seen Thor so I don't remember the setup of Asgard and the Bifrost very well. If I've got something wrong, it'd be nice to know.**

**Seriously. Review, please. It's not hard, takes barely any time... Please?**


	2. A Mother and a Diary

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I had no idea that my writing would be accepted so nicely!**

**Summary: After The Avengers. Loki is back in Asgard and Odin must decide what to do with him. While Loki is still loved by the royal family as a son and brother worth saving, everyone else despises him for good reason. Odin, Frigga and Thor try to save Loki from evil while appeasing others' demands of justice.**

**It's pretty much right after Loki and Thor leave Earth with the tesseract. I'm not really going off of the comics (haven't read them), just the movies.**

**Rated: T for possible language and violence**

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything here...**

**Oh, wait...I did make Zeroun and Nezinošs up.**

**Thoughts on Reviews: I enjoy reviews, even constructive criticism. And compliments. :) Just please don't be mean. Please. Also, if I get any facts (or name spelling) wrong, please do tell me. I don't wanna make this story stupid 'cause I don't know what I'm talking about. :)**

**Chapter Length: 1,846 words**

* * *

Loki's quarters were much as he expected - dark, unfriendly, and uncomfortable. While he was thankful that space to move was larger than most, he would have proffered a larger bed - or...cot. With better sheets. And what was that _smell_? Loki would say that beggars couldn't be choosers, but he rathered not stoop to that level so soon.

Two guards stood on the inside of his door, but he knew that a far larger amount were on the other side. He was in an interesting situation. He had never harmed the people of Asgard, nor wanted to - well, not directly. A few guards' lives was the price he had to pay for inviting the Frost Giants to Thor's coronation... Yet here he stood, in an Asgardian prison, guarded by men who once bowed their heads as he walked past.

Unlike Thor, Loki had made an effort to know who he protected every time he went into battle, and whom had protected him. He knew most guards by name. He knew who their families were, and had inquired after them regularly when he was a prince of Asgard. He knew the guards in the room.

Zeroun was old, but wise. He was always full of wise sayings and soft-spoken words. His wife had been killed a very many years ago, before she bore him any children. He had become a guard to protect other families from losing loved ones as he had. Loki had always admired him, and did even more now that he hd lost his.

The other...Well, he was young, stupid, and rude. Loki spoke to him only when necessary, and made a point _not _to know his name. It was him who decided to speak. "Never thought I'd see _you _here, _my lord."_ His laugh was a squeaky and highly irritating. "How does it feel to have that silver tongue all locked up? I bet it's annoying." Loki rolled his eyes in irritation and suddenly he _did_ want to harm an Asgardian.

"Nezinošs." Zeroun's voice was low and warning. "Leave him be. You're here to guard, not to taunt."

"But-"

"Now."

Nezinošs shifted his feet and gave out a disappointed sigh. Loki gave a nod of thanks to Zeroun, who received it with a civil bow of the head. Not one of respect as before, but one of acknowledgement, but it still held familiar warmth.

Loki turned to his resting area and took in the sight of straw held together by worn grey fabric. Now was the time that Loki was relieved he could sleep standing up and still be able to move in the morning without any stiffness.

**-(lIl)-**

Frigga had long ago left the golden hall, leaving Thor and Odin to ponder over what to do with Loki. The silence was weighing down on them both. Odin's heart was heavy with grief and guilt with what he was doing. "There is no way to save him from suffering, Thor. He will never learn his lesson if-"

"Oh, stop it, Father! Enough with your never-ending teachings! This isn't about learning a lesson, this is about Loki's _life! _Loki doesn't need your lecture on obedience, he needs some proof that you even _care_ about what becomes of him! Telling Loki he did wrong will do nothing! He knows that, and he doesn't care. In fact, he's proud of it. He no longer cares for your approval, but he obviously still craves our acceptance. Did you see the way he looked at Mother? I did. He looked broken; lost, and longing for her love. But when you spoke," Thor let out a small bitter laugh. "His face turned to stone and his eyes to darkness. Let Mother talk to him. See what happens."

Odin stared at Thor. "I- Loki can not loved out of this situation, Thor. He has to pay for his crimes and meet his fate with open eyes."

"I believe different. If there is a chance that Loki can be brought to see his wrongs by gentle hands, then why not try? Please, Father. Please try." Thor was literally begging, and Odin couldn't help but hear. "Loki never talked to us when he had a problem, of any sort! Only Mother. Think back to all the times she as his support and no-one else's. She was always there for him, and would be right no, this moment, if you would let her. Let her go to him."

Thor was undoubtedly speaking the truth. Even in Odin's sleep he heard Frigga console Loki. She had wanted to tell Loki what he was from the beginning. She had been the one to fully accept Loki as who he was. She still now, probably more than even Thor, wanted to let Loki know that she loved him, despite what he had done. Yes, Thor spoke wisely.

He had wanted Frigga to wait a few days so that Loki could think on what he said, but...

"She may go to him tomorrow morning, for it is late, and she has probably already gone to sleep."

Thor let out a long-held breath of relief. "Thank you, Father. Thank you."

Odin nodded, then excused Thor from the room before finally leaving himself to get some well-needed sleep.

**-(lIl)-**

Unlike Odin had assumed, Frigga did not sleep that night. Instead of retiring to her chambers, Frigga had gone to Loki's old rooms. She had missed Loki while he was gone, but even now that he was back, her aching heart had not mended. Whether his body was here, her son was still gone, and she feared that it was forever.

The way he had just stared at the floor as Odin spoke, so hating, so hurt...It was heart-breaking. She looked around Loki's room from where she sat in his rocking chair. _He had always loved the old rocker, _she remembered. _He told me once that it was because it was the same one I had used to rock him to sleep as a child._ Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the small, innocent and beautiful boy who had been so care-free and loving.

The room was plain, but elegant. Its walls were grey marble, and the ceiling edges and wall corners were covered in beautifully splayed charcoal black drapes, lined with a dark shade of green. There were tall bookshelves here and there, built nicely in the walls and _filled_ with novels and books on magic, science, poetry, pranks and any other thing that had ever interested Loki in his life. The bed was large, its wood the same dark brown as the bookshelves. The sheets were a brilliant silver, the mattress and pillows the same color as the lining of the drapes. There were no windows in the room, but strange balls of moveable light floating around, differing in sizes. They were one of Loki's very first magical creations. The reason the lights' sizes all were slightly off was because he couldn't make the same thing twice yet. Every one of the lights was a treasure to him, though. Frigga knew that because of how many times she had caught him just admiring them as child.

When Loki had fallen and been thought dead, Odin had wanted to empty his room, but she refused the idea immediately. _"You lied to him and robbed him of his faith in us," _she had said. _"Leave me this room for the memory of the son I have lost."_ Odin had consented. Not a thing in Loki's room had been moved or replaced, not even by Frigga. Only preserving spells had been placed over the flowers. This was where Frigga went in the past when she was upset about something or missing her thought lost son.

Books lay around here and there, some opened, some not. His diary lay by his bed on a small night stand. Everyone had thought it odd when they found that Loki possessed a diary (Thanks to Thor's seeing it, then spreading the news like wild-fire), except her. When she heard Thor's mouth open to purposely humiliate Loki, she left to find her youngest son fuming over the breach on his privacy.

After some soft-spoken words and sweet reassurances that it wasn't odd to have a book to write your thoughts in (she pointed out that every single book in his library was the same and his was just a bit more personal) he explained to her that his book was less of a diary and more of a consultant.

He never truly wrote in it, he would just hold it and think through his problems. When he finished he felt much more calm and peaceful, and all of his emotions and hidden thoughts stained themselves into the pages for him to see and think over.

Frigga knew that Loki had troubles expressing and admitting his emotions, even to himself, so this book that he had created was ideal. She was bursting with pride for Loki that day for always finding a way to make things better instead of giving in to darkness..._as he finally did,_ she couldn't help but think.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs as the tears finally fell. They slid down her cheeks and filled the creases of her lips, sliding through the cracks between her fingers. They fell from her chin and to her dress, turning the pale blue fabric dark. She wished that she could see her son...

**-(lIl)-**

Frigga awoke to pounding. She jolted up in her seat which began to rock seemingly unstably. She remembered where she was and took note of the fact that she must have slept in, considering how late she had finally fallen asleep.

"Your majesty? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I am." Her voice was a bit hoarse, but she doubted the messenger could hear it through the closed door.

"The King requests your presence in the Breakfast Hall.

"What is the time of day?"

"The sun has barely risen, your grace."

"Thank you. I shall meet him soon."

She quickly turned to a large mirror in the corner of the room, partly hidden behind some of the drapes to fix her hair. It wasn't too bad, considering where she slept, though she still would have liked to have been able to brush it before meeting Odin. But her presence sounded urgently needed if Odin was sending for her this early in the morning.

As she turned to leave, she spotted Loki's black journal. Thinking through what she was doing carefully, Frigga slowly walked over to it, and very hesitantly...picked it up. She brought it to her chest and cradled it, as if it was a baby. It had been Loki's companion of sorts for hundreds of years and had managed to help him solve many of his large and complicated problems. Without a doubt, she knew that he deeded it now. And whether Odin consented or not, she _would_ bring it to him.

* * *

**A/N: I got the name Zeroun from Baby Names dot com. It means respected, or wise. ;) I thought it fit well. I stuck 'Ignorant' in Google Translate, picked Latvian, and got Nezinošs.**

**When I talk about Thor and Loki's diary, they're young teens (in god years). Loki was probably actually still around eleven. I don't believe that Thor would do anything close to that nowadays.**

**When Odin's thinking about Frigga and Loki talking while he's napping, it's in a deleted scene (which totally should have been in the movie).**

**I felt really uncomfortable writing Thor (I think Odin's easier than him o_O), so if you notice anything particularily off with his little rant-ahem. I mean ****_speech_****, PLEASE tell me.**

**Sorry, I gave a really crappy description of Loki's room. There's much more detail and decoration, I just couldn't find a good place to put it in. There's a cloudy white paneling on the bottom third of the wall, surrounding the room. The mirror that Frigga uses is from floor to ceiling and it pressed to the corners of the walls, one on each side. Maybe I'll draw a picture of it sometime.**

**Frigga and Loki should get to talk next chapter, cath-k8. Sorry it wasn't in this one.**

**Sorry. STILL TALKING! Did all of this make sense? I'm ****_really_**** tired so I'm not sure I wrote everything correctly and clearly.**

* * *

**9/30/2012**

**I'm so sorry about no update in almost two months! :( I just lost the inspiration for it and it doesn't help that I can't watch The Avengers for facts. And then I moved onto other stuff and A Perfectly Normal Human Family is taking up most of my thought space nowadays. I have the first half of the third chapter written. You can hop over to my page and vote on a poll as to whether I should post it now or wait for the second half as well! PLEASE DO VOTE! I've battled with myself for about a month on what to do and I've finally gone to you for help.**


	3. To See Her Son

**A/N: Hey to all my readers! This is me proving that this fanfiction is not abandoned! :)**

**As usual, I don't own anything.**

**Word Count: 1,934. Maybe. The word counter I use is screwy. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this slightly less depressing chapter!**

* * *

Only Thor and Odin were in the room when Frigga entered the dining hall. Thor was pressing his hand in a fist to his mouth, facing a window. Odin was simply staring at a wall, lost in thought. "Odin?" Odin looked up when she walked in and let out a breath of anxiety. This was about Loki, she just knew it. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, Frigga. Thor and I...discussed what to do with Loki last night, and-"

"What have you decided to do?" Odin could see that Frigga feared the worst, for she was across the room and in front of him in an instant, tightly holding a small, rectangular object covered in fabric to her chest, pressing her fingers hard against it.

"Do not worry, Frigga. He is fine for the time being. Thor thought it would be better for you to see Loki today. He believes that if Loki could be shown that we still care about him, he may come back to the light."

No-one had seen Frigga truly happy since Thor's banishment. Her eyes had clouded with grief, especially after Loki fell off of the Bifrost. But now they were clear and the beautiful grey-blue that occasionally sparkled with joy and amusement. They now filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Odin's neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Odin. Thank you..."

Odin just held Frigga as she silently cried. He hadn't known that this small of an action would mean so much to her. He had been afraid of what this course of action would set in motion, but it seemed that maybe he was doing the right thing by using a different approach on Loki.

After a few moments, Thor stepped in, breaking Odin's thoughts. "Mother? What is it that you are holding?"

Frigga stiffened and pulled back from her husband, alerting both Odin and Thor that she was wary about something. "It is Loki's book of thoughts." She had wrapped the book in some rough brown cloth that she had taken from a kitchen maid passing by.

"Why do you have it, Frigga?"

"I was looking at it and forgot to put it down again when I was summoned."

Odin nodded understandingly. "You would like to bring it to him?"

"I-yes." Frigga looked to Odin in shock at his easily seeing through her lies.

"You needed only ask, Frigga. I think that both your speaking to Loki and giving him his book will do him good."

"Thank you again." Frigga gave a small bow of the head, then quickly left the room, turning in the hall to the direction of Loki's quarters.

**-(lIl)-**

Loki was tired. He had not been able to sleep, as he had hoped; the young guard, Nezinošs had so graciously volunteered to take night shift with one of his friends while Zeroun had retired until just after his morning meal. Nezinošs had talked almost all night, either to the non-responding but highly-irritated Loki, to his friend, or just to himself, before finally falling asleep, along with the other guard.

Finally, Loki had been left as close to alone as he feared he would ever be to think. He stood in the center of the room, the only light hanging above him. His lack of magic was starting to get to him in a very bad way. The grey walls began to look like they were closing in on him, even though the room was well-sized and he started to feel ill when he moved too fast. His hands shook and every once in a while a spasm broke through his body - not yet painful, but nearing.

If Loki tried to reach to his magic, for a brief second he would feel it, the glorious existence that made him worth something, a whole being - then he would be forcefully pushed from it, slammed back into the physical world.

The first time he tried, the mental jolt knocked his body to the floor, having been unprepared for it. For the strange show he got a sharp kick to the ribs from Nezinošs. He yelled something about no messing around, but Loki was too busy wishing he could have spit his vomit out rather than have to swallow it back down and getting over the pain of the muzzle's closing in because of his gagging to truly listen. "Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Nezinošs had asked when he had noticed Loki's tears of pain. "Good."

It had only been one night. Loki didn't know how long he would have to wait before his fate was decided, but he was fairly certain that by the time it was, he would be insane.

**-(lIl)-**

The journey to Loki's cell was long. Walking down several flights of stairs and through many long and dark hallways, Frigga wished once again that her son had not fallen as he did. Torch light flickered over her skin, making her hands seem red, causing her to think of Loki's blue skin. It really had never mattered to her.

When Odin brought Loki to Asgard and placed him in her arms she had fallen in love with him. The babe had been sleeping so peacefully, but as soon as she held him he woke and turned into her, reaching a small hand out to grab at her flowing hair, sleepily cooing.

She had decided then that whether Odin had decided to adopt him or not, that was what they would do. Then he had told her what Loki was...

_She heard the words "Frost Giant" and pulled the gurgling babe closer to her. "Are you sure?" was all she had asked. Odin told her of how he found the blue child, crying alone in a room, and how his appearance had immediately changed when Odin picked him up._

_Odin confessed that he feared Loki would bring their doom if they kept him, being the son of Laufey. "Frigga, no matter how we raise him he will eventually strike at us as our enemy only ever does."_

_"And what would you do instead? Kill him? When there is a chance in life, you must take it."_

_Odin thought for a few minutes until he sighed, giving in. "Very well, Frigga. You may raise the child and he shall be our son."_

_Frigga stood then and left to find Thor. He was only a small child at the time, running and leaping around his play room and bowing to an imaginary audience after his brave performance of slaying a dragon. "Thor! Come see your new brother."_

_Thor looked behind him to see his mother holding a small bundle in her arms. "A...brother? But I thought I didn't have any!" Quickly he raced to where his mother was carefully sitting down._

_"You have one now. Can you say hello?_

_"What's its name?" Thor scrunched his face up at the baby's appearance. It didn't look like him..._

_"His name is Loki."_

_"Hello, Loki." Thor reached a finger out to touch the babe's tiny hand and Loki immediately grabbed it, keeping it still best as he could so that he could study it._

_Frigga chuckled at Thor's grin of approval. "He's going to be a smart one."_

And smart he was indeed. Frigga wondered for a while at Loki's never showing any signs of his Jotun heritage, but after a few years of worrying that he would turn blue in the middle of a feast, she calmed her own nerves by telling herself that he just subconsciously hid it, never having a reason to reveal his true form.

Frigga still didn't know how Loki had found out his real identity, or why his discovery drove him to erase a whole race and enslave another. And she knew that Loki had questions too. Hopefully they would both get helping answers

"Your Majesty..." She was broken out of her thoughts by an old guard who approached her from behind. "Are you here to see the prince?"

She nodded and he slowly stepped past her to take the lead. Her two personal guards fell further behind as she now had someone to show her the way to her son. It only took a few more minutes to reach Loki's room.

Ten guards stood outside a thick wooden door and a few more sat on stools in the shadows. The area was clean enough, but no-one could ever truly tell with the faded grey walls and floors.

The guard she was following had a deep and commanding voice, but he used it gently. "Her Majesty wishes to see Prince Loki."

Another old guard spoke, but his voice was small and sharp. "But - surely the king-"

"- Surely the king has allowed his wife to see their son. And if not, she can handle the consequences. Now open the door." The large door was pulled open by two men and the guard stepped to the side with a polite bow.

Frigga smiled at the guard, but didn't take the time to verbally thank him. She was too eager to see her son for needless courtesy. She stepped through the door...and her heart broke.

The room was well-sized for a criminal's holding cell, but she knew that still it was too small for Loki while he was without his magic. It was not near as clean in the room as three inches out and the excuse for a bed was pitiful. There was one dim light hanging in the center of the room, constantly flickering, causing shadows to dance around the walls.

But the worst sight of all was Loki. His normally slicked-back hair was starting to fall out of place and onto his face, which was white with fatigue. When he looked at her his eyes were haunted as if nightmares had plagued him all night.

**-(lIl)-**

Loki's legs became tired so he finally gave in to the fact that his clothes would gather more dirt and dust than ever before and leaned against the wall to the left of the door. Closing his eyes, he once again found what was blocking his magic from him, and once again he slammed his will against it. Once again, he felt his magic reach out to him for a small but savored second, then once again he was slammed back away.

It was getting tiring, and painful, but there was nothing else to do, and every second of his magic's presence made it worth it. So very worth it… He was finally about to drift off to much - needed sleep when the large door opened. Zeroun's back, he thought. Finally, I'll be at least rid of one of the dim-witted children here, and the other will be shut up.

He opened his eyes just enough to see out of them, and when he saw the near-glowing figure of his mother he froze, taking in her appearance. Her hair was slightly frizzed, as if she hadn't brushed it in the morning before putting it in her usual braid. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles one would get if they hadn't had a good night's sleep. She looked worn out and deeply troubled by something. She truthfully looked like she was about to cry, and that was a frightening look on Frigga.

He was thankful for his muzzle then, for in that moment, if he had been allowed to speak, he would have called her mother.

* * *

**A/N: So they still didn't talk. Oops. But at least they got to see each other! That kinda counts, right? :) Next chapter. *crosses fingers* Really sorry, though. I've just been super busy with RL, eventually Tonoki drabbles, and A Perfectly Normal Human Family. This just got pushed further and further down the list... :(  
**

**PLEASE review! I'm begging you here. Maybe it'll get the next chapter out sooner. Reviews are inspiration!  
**


	4. Talk

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! :D You're awesome. Chillygaze and KiaraLaufeyson, replies to your reviews are at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Frigga and Loki actually talk! O_O I've re-written this scene so many many many ways and this is the one I stuck with. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor, or anything in either movie.**

**Word Count: Around 2,189. :)**

* * *

A tear escaped Frigga's eye as she took in the sight of her youngest son. "Loki..." At the mention of his name, something in Loki's eyes changed. They grew cold as he studied her, as if he found something in her one word that he _despised_. Frigga realized only too late that even in his current state Loki was far more observant than expected and that he heard the sorrow and despair in her voice. He took it as disappointment.

She began to walk forward and he subtly pushed himself back against the wall behind him. She moved slower then, but still approached. Carefully she took his head in her hands, pulled him down and kissed his dirty brow. It was a small motherly action, but its meaning was so large.

She felt Loki very slowly relax and lean further into her touch, even though she could feel him emitting confusion and wariness. She continued to card her hands through his hair, but when her fingers hit metal she pulled back and frowned. She turned to the left where two young guards were slowly rising to consciousness. "Remove his muzzle," she simply said.

One of the two boys blinked wearily for a few moments, but jumped to his feet when he saw who it was who had spoken. "Queen! Um - are you sure that's a good idea?" Frigga sent him a piercing glare and he darted toward Loki. "Of course, your highness." He made a grab for Loki's arm and turned, then pushed him into the wall, none too gently. He reached for the god's head when a delicate but strong hand took hold of his wrist.

"It would not be wise to do him harm, no matter how small the evidence is."

The boy swallowed heavily and loosened his grip considerably on Loki's shoulder, but the very edges of his fingers tips pressed hard into his skin as he one-handedly removed Loki's muzzle. Loki remained still through it all, but tense and obviously disliking his position. When it was off he immediately turned back around and all but pushed Nezinošs off of him.

Loki cleared his throat and straightened himself, pulling his shoulders back. "Queen Frigga," he began, ignoring her frown of disappointment. "What do you wish of me?" At that moment, Frigga's heart was weighed down with guilt. She had failed Loki in so many ways. Her son was a prisoner in his own home for her mistakes.

"I wish for you to speak to me as a son. And to forgive me as one as well." Frigga saw the dried vomit on Loki's lips and gave him a small cloth which she pulled from a hidden pocket in the folds of her dress. He silently took the handkerchief and wipe his mouth clean as he could get it before re-folding and handing it back. The heavy chains closed around Loki's wrists made his actions slow, and reminding Frigga exactly where they were. "Please," she whispered. It was not the word that effected Loki so. No, it was the fact that her voice broke as she said it and two tears fell down her aged cheeks. It made him want to care.

Frigga stepped forward again, and this time Loki didn't try to retreat. Instead he braced himself for the hug that Frigga surrounded him in. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck and her hands grabbed handfuls of his shirt. Tears fell from her eyes as she held her son and slowly swayed from side to side.

Loki delicately stood there, at a loss of what to do, so he just rested his head on her shoulder. He could count hundreds of times that Frigga had held him when he needed comfort, but never before had she cried while he held her. She had always been the strong one, the pillar always there to support him. And still, while it was obvious that it was her needing the comfort, her mere presence and touch soothed him.

But that couldn't happen. He pulled out to the side, away from her grasp. "Stop!" He yelled. This can't happen, you- you cannot do this!"

"Why not?" Frigga asked, alarmed.

Loki turned from her, glaring at the wall as if it could give him a good answer. _Why not?_ Because he wanted to beg forgiveness when she was near? Because he couldn't _stand_ the thought of being her "son" again? Because she'd locked him here as a prisoner, but then embraced him like a son? Because it's nearly impossible to both truly hate and love someone, but he had managed it towards Frigga. "What good would it do me to explain my reasons to _you?"_ He sneered. "Leave." The hand that was about to rest on his shoulder stopped, and Frigga pulled it away, curling her fingers in grief.

"I wish to help you, Loki. I wish to _understand._ Why can't you let me?"

"Understand what?" Loki turned back to Frigga, erasing every humble look in his appearance with his proud stance and seething voice. "There is _nothing_ you can understand!" He paused, holding his breath as if to stop a curse. He hadn't meant to voice any of that. "I am done. I request that you leave." Loki turned to his cot and sat down upon it for the first time ever.

Head cast down, Frigga nodded. "I will return, Loki. I hope that you will be more willing to speak next time. I only want to save you, my son." She ended with a mourning whisper.

She stopped at the door when she heard him speak again. "I am not your son, Frigga. You would be wise to remember that."

"Loki... You _are_. I do not know whether you speak of blood or of feeling. If you speak of blood, then that doesn't matter; it never has, and it _never_ will. If you speak of feeling, You may not see me as your mother, but you _are_ my son. You cannot change that, no matter how hard you try. And I will try as hard as I can to make you see."

She nearly pulled the diary out, but she knew that he would not accept it then. She would wait.

** -(lIl)-**

Thor stopped Frigga on her way to the throne room. "Mother," he stepped in her way. "Did you speak to Loki? How is he?"

Frigga sighed. "I tried, Thor. But he does not wish to talk to me."

"But..." Thor floundered for words. "I thought- Surely, _you-_"

"Surely _I_ was not there for him when he needed me most, when _my son_ was on the edge of madness!"

Thor took a step back, but then his expression hardened. "You did the best you could," he tried to firmly assure her while taking her hands, but she pulled away.

"Don't say that! Don't tell me that! I'm not blind to what I've done, and you shouldn't be either!"

"Mother..." Thor followed Frigga as she took off through the halls again. "When did you wrong him?"

"I wronged him the moment I lost faith! The _moment_ I decided that he wouldn't be strong enough to handle his own heritage and _lied to him!_ Don't you dare tell me that I meant right by what I did, for whether I did or not, look at where Loki is now and tell me that I did not fail him!" By now Frigga was yelling and very near tears again. "Tell me that I could have not prevented this." She hissed at her son.

"I- What could I say that would ease your mind and assure you that Loki is not entirely lost?"

Frigga swallowed and her eyes filled with pain. "Tell me that my son is willing to forgive me of my sins and call me 'Mother'."

Thor leaned forward and kissed Frigga's forehead. "I will do my best."

His mother offered a weak and apologetic smile. "Thank you, Thor. Most importantly, never give up on Loki. We are his only hope and to make matters worse, he thinks he has none. Always make it known that you love him and wait for him."

"Of course. When the All Father allows me to, I will visit my brother."

"That is all I ask." Thor left and Frigga started to walk again, but when she neared the great doors she paused, deciding to wait her discussion with Odin until later. "If the king asks, I'm retiring to my rooms for a little while," she informed a guard on stand, who nodded responded with a respectful nod.

"Yes, my queen."

**-(lIl)-**

Thor frowned as he walked away from his mother. Loki should have more feeling toward their mother, _at least. _He could understand resenting Odin, he could understand resenting _himself!_ But Mother had never done anything wrong no matter how much she blamed herself for what had become of Loki. Loki would _have to see sense._ He stopped and rubbed his temples, trying to ward off a headache. _Eventually._ He tried to calm himself. _Eventually_,_ Loki will see sense. For now, though, we wait, and pray to the gods higher than us that he does not fall deeper into his solitude and madness._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His temper was rising, he knew it. And he had no way to keep it down. He needed to think, to _fight!_ He would go to the training areas and spar with someone; let off pressure.

******-(lIl)-**

After changing into a night dress and brushing her hair out, Frigga lay down on her bed and took Loki's book out. She knew that she shouldn't open it, for that would betray Loki's trust, even if its owner was unknowing. But she _so much_ wanted to know what his son had been thinking, _feeling_ when he schemed to travel to Jotunheim with Thor. The temptation was becoming too great to ignore, so she slid the diary into a drawer and locked it, trying to bring her mind to other things.

Like Thor. She knew that her eldest son was troubled with Loki's situation and was afraid that he was going to make matters worse by bringing up fragile situations while speaking with his brother. While caring, Thor was often unthinking and rash when it came to his emotions, and they couldn't have Loki retreating further into himself when Thor said something seemingly unfeeling. Frigga sighed and sat up again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep if she kept thinking like that - which she would.

She slipped on a soft robe and wandered around her private quarters, trying to find a way to next approach Loki. He was closed off to her - probably to all of them. He hid as he had just begun to before Thor was banished - behind a mask of nothing but falsities. False smiles, false frowns, false _everything._ No one but her had realized how far Loki was drifting away, and she had failed to do anything before it was too late. People say that mourning over the past would do nothing - but the also say that your past comes back to haunt you. So Frigga mourned for the past which was the present, and hope for a better future.

******-(lIl)-**

Odin rubbed his face and scowled at the old man before him. He served as a representative to the council and to say that he bore bad news would be an understatement. "My king, the people are crying for the traitor's blood. They say that death would be mercy. What punishment he receives now, simply being held in a cell, with _no_ sort of torture or questioning at all is-" he swallowed when Odin's eyes narrowed. "My apologies, Sire. It is my job to carry messages, not to give my own. The council wish to hold a meeting soon to discuss what is to happen to...Loki. Their suggestion is two days hence."

"What happens to my son is my decision. I do not see why the council needs to have a say," Odin stated calmly.

"Well, we- I mean, the _people_ will be very upset and perhaps even turn on you if they do not approve of the... mischievous god's sentence is deemed too light. The council sees and interacts with the people more and would be able to tell you what is too...merciful for the boy."

Odin swallowed, knowing that the man was right. "Tell them that they may arrange the meeting and summon those they think should be there. We will hold the meeting here, in this room. You may go."

The man bowed and hurried off, happy to be away from the pressure of the king's eye. "Tell the queen and Thor that I request their presence immediately," Odin instructed a guard a few moments later.

"Yes, my king."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews! Seriously. I thought you would've learned your lesson, what with how long it took me to post the third chapter. Like I said last chapter, reviews are inspiration. No joke. Every single review I get makes me want to write more. And no, that doesn't men just one'll get me by. If you're reading, please review. It doesn't matter whether it's anonymous or signed in.**

**Chillygaze: Sorry, but that's a no. :( Loki's staying put. Poor boy's on lock-down. Maybe _eventually,_ but not too soon. :) Thanks for the review!**

**KiaraLaufeyson: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :) Don't we all? It looks like the poor boy's got a lot more to go through, so keep reading if you're a fan of Loki angst! :)**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed!**


	5. A Fight

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! :D You're awesome! You have no idea how great it is. Please keep it up! ****kerithiel, Land-of-Fins, Guest, and Ally, the replies to your reviews are below.**

**One of the reasons it took me so long to post Chapter 3 was that I wasn't happy with the end of it. So I waited the _entire_ thing... for two months. I have the same problem with this chapter, but I don't want to wait this long. So I'm planning on posting two short chapters closer together than normal. This is the first. Now, it's important for you to review and tell me what you think, because basically, I think this is next to trash... Maybe it's 'cause Loki's not in it. Huh... "*wanders off to ponder on that***

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing here...**

**Word Count: 958... Shameful, right?**

* * *

Thor marched through the west side of the palace in search of The Warriors Three and Sif, and a fight. "My companions!" He called. "Do any of you wish to spar with me?" His tone was light, but his face was dark.

Sif sat a bit straighter in expectation, but Hogun almost grimaced. "You do not look yourself. Are you sure handling a weapon against your friends is a good idea?"

Thor scowled darkly and hefted his hammer in his right hand. "I need to fight. To deny it would be disastrous to all of us."

"In _that _case," Fandral pulled himself up from where he was reclining. "I certainly wouldn't mind a few rounds..." he stopped at his female friend's glare. "After Sif, of course."

Thor chuckled and led them to an inside training area. "Tell me, Thor," Sif said as she selected her choice blade. "What's got you so riled up?"

Thor swung his hammer a few times, pretending to admire the runes. "I'm certain you could guess, Sif; a smart woman like you."

"Hmm..." Sif gave him a mockingly sweet smile and began her attack, jumping in the air and pushing her spear downward, directed to Thor's head. "I'm assuming this has to do with Loki."

Nostrils flaring at the subject he was trying to avoid, her friend ducked out of the way and swung his hammer low, aiming for Sif's legs and trying to take her balance. "He does not seem to realize how much trouble he is in."

His plan failed; she jumped and landed into a roll with a grunt, but then laughed lightly. "Why should he? He never has before." Before turning back to face her opponent, she took a knife from her waist and threw it behind her.

It scratched Thor's right arm, but did little damage. "He's _always _known, he just-" he grunted when Sif somehow managed to escape his blow and regained his balance. "He's just always been able to evade the problem. But he can't this time." Thor almost let his guard down, but raised his hammer just in time to block Sif's latest advance.

"_Fight_, Thor," she grumbled before continuing the conversation at hand. "How do you know he's not playing the joker again?"

Thor chuckled darkly and threw his hammer at Sif, watching her twist away from its path. "You have never seen that look in his eyes."

This stopped Sif, and she stumbled when she landed. "Thor," she murmured. "How far as he fallen?"

The warrior sighed and took advantage of the break by dropping his hammer and rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't - I don't know if we'll be able to reach him."

Sif stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm; the most comfort she'd offered him in years. Thor took it in both his own and held it to his heart, bowing his head; telling her without words that the pain was too deep and true to be fully explained.

"Friends?" Fandral cut in, approaching them with Volstagg and Hogun right behind him. "Why had the fighting stopped?"

Sif cleared her throat and took her hand from Thor's chest, fighting a blush and turning to the warriors. "The match came to an end. I begged defeat and Thor accepted the short cut."

Fandral gave a light sound of approval and gestured to his own sword, looking at Thor. "Would you take me on, or have the fun and games come to a full stop?"

Thor looked like he was about to accept the challenge, but stopped himself. "I think not, Friend. Perhaps tomorrow," he said, clapping Fandral on the back, who immediately smoothed his hair down, sending an offended look to the other blonde, while everyone else chuckled.

"Come," Volstag yelled. "Let us eat!" They all laughed again, Thor most heartily, and made their way to the dining hall, Sif and Hogun last.

When Sif made to walk through the large doorway, Hogun stopped her by taking her by the arm. "Thor's new carefree smile is merely a facade," he murmured. "What did you two speak of?"

Sif sent a shifty glance to Thor, who was obliviously chatting with Fandral, then looked back to Hogun with serious eyes. "He fears for his brother's well being. More so than ever before, _and for good reason."_ she added. "Loki has no way to evade his sentence, whatever it shall be, and our friend expects the worst - the unthinkable." She exhaled and looked again to Thor. "While I know Thor best, you would comprehend his troubles with Loki best, because of how well you once knew him." Her eyes softened when she saw Thor's grin falter for a second before brightening again. "Thor needs someone who can understand his fears and doubts. And when they are for his brother, that person is not me, for I have no fond thoughts for Loki."

Hogun nodded. "I shall do my best. You need not worry," he continued when he saw that Sif hadn't truly heard him. "While I am the most likely to feel his pain, you will be the one to take it away."

Sif smiled sadly and took his hand. "I hope so," she whispered, before dropping it and turning to catch up with the group, which was calling to them to hurry up. Hogun breathed in then out before beginning to walk again. It was no secret to him that Sif fancied Thor, and had for years. It also was known to him that Thor was utterly oblivious, along with most everyone else in Asgard. He was not about to betray Sif's secret, though he couldn't help but wish that she would tell Thor of her feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Most people I've talked to do _not_ like Sif, so I'm wondering if I should actually make her nice. Yeah, I'm gonna, unless someone gives me a _very_ good reason not to.**

**8080808080**

**kerithiel: Actually, he isn't. This is a rare fic where Odin tries to do it right. In answer to your question, (if I understood the movie correctly) what started the Aesir's war with the Jotuns was Jotunheim trying to take _over_ Midgard. No other reason. So from that, we know that Asgard protects Midgard. From the fact that Asgard had _not_ wiped Jotunheim out yet (which we know they could have, simply with the Bifrost, as Loki tried to do) we know that they weren't set to kill, just to protect...and to steal babies, apparently. :) If I didn't understand the movie correctly, this is my take on it and an AU.**

**I'd think that Thor got the idea from his own head, and the fact that Odin didn't try to discourage it too much. When he was older he was still stupid, and quick to act on suspicion. Loki only attacked Jotunheim to prove that he was as good as (or at that point better than) Thor. :)**

**It is _not_ know that Loki is Jotun. :) That's kept hush hush, or else _someone_ would have slipped up around him.**

**:( I know, poor boy... But I'm trying to make Odin as good as I can here. :)**

******8080808080**

**Land-of-Fins: CRYING? Man, I feel like I should feel bad about not feeling bad about not feeling bad. :) The answer is waiting to write until I've ranted plenty of times about how sad poor Loki and Frigga are.**

******8080808080**

******Guest: I know, awful, right?**

**********8080808080**

**********Ally: Hey! I know it's cheating, but I'd like to thank you here (before APNHF) for all of the wonderful reviews you left. :) Aw, thank you! Yes, he is. The idiot doesn't know when to stop hiding, though... *smacks Loki on the back of his head***

**********I'm glad that you can picture them that well! :D That means I'm writing this right.**

**********Updated! A little... :) Reviews are always loved.**

**********Yes, I've read them. Thank you very much, they're awesome. :) You should get the replies to _those_ as soon as I post the next chapter... :/ Which could be a while.**

**************8080808080**

**************Once again, thank you ALL who reviewed! :) It's so appreciated! And sorry about how short this chapter is. The next is longer and also almost finished.**


	6. There Must Be Something

**A/N: Hey, all! I'm back... :D Sort of... I'm probably gonna disappear again after this. :( Sorry, but life's been a pain in the ass and _busy! _This chapter took so long to get out because I found that I was _extremely stupid_ in setting up that Council's meeting :/ So now I need _your_ help in setting that to a date further in the future. When Odin says, "Don't look at me; _I_ don't know what to do!" That's me. Help?**

**Thanks to all who payed any attention to this and (even better) responded! :D Guest and Ally, replies to your reviews are at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Word Count: 1,181 (the reason it's so short is 'cause this and Chpt. 5 were supposed to be the same one, but I split them 'cause it was taking so long. :( I know, I'm so lazy...)**

**Disclaimer: Why are you looking over here? I own 100% of NOTHING!**

* * *

Frigga was in the garden when she was summoned. The messenger did not tell her why she was wanted, but he _did_ say that Odin was greatly troubled. With that news she made her way quickly to her husband's side. When she reached the private room that Odin had called her to, she took into account the weary and sad look that had taken over his face as he sat in a chair half facing the door.

"Odin?" She called and gently touched her love's arm, feeling him place his hand over her own. "What has happened?"

"The Council," Odin began and winced when Frigga's grip tightened, "has called for a debate on what to do with Loki."

"And you accepted the request?"

Odin sighed. "I had no choice. It was much more a demand than a request. The time is two days' hence, whenever they may appear. I want both you and Thor there with me."

"How will we defend Loki, when the whole of Asgard is against him?"

"I do not know, Frigga. It seems that there is no hope for him now"

"But that _cannot _be true!" Frigga swallowed the remains of her outburst and knelt in front of Odin, grasping his hands with her own. "Loki can come back to us I _know_ it."

Odin's eyes softened further at the desperation in Frigga's voice. "What proof do you have of this, Wife? For proof is what we need."

"I have not had a chance to tell you of my visit, until now. When I went to Loki, I called him son, and I embraced him. When I did, he relaxed into my arms as he used to... for a few seconds. But then," she frowned at the memory. "he pulled away and raised his voice he told me to stop. He said that I... _couldn't_ act as I did.

"When I asked him why, he looked...lost. He couldn't admit the truth, whatever it may be, so he closed himself again and sent me away." Her eyes darkened as she looked into Odin's. "He was afraid. Afraid of being weak again; afraid of caring. I know it!" She repeated when Odin began to shake his head. "I _know_ it. Please. Prolong the time until the meeting and let me go to Loki once more."

Odin let out a breath and stroked his wife's hands. "I fear that two days is not enough for you to redeem Loki. You said it yourself; he is afraid. He is weak, and it's _too late_ to-"

Frigga stood. "I did not give him the diary; he wasn't ready for it. I was certain that he would not accept it, and I believe that he still wouldn't. But I believe that when I do, he'll open up to me. He'll _listen _to me, and perhaps talk himself. When he's ready, which I _know_ will be soon. Please, give me more time."

**-(lIl)**-

Thor took a large bite of bread and laughed at Fandral's tale of the last enemy he had defeated single-handedly, with Sif and Volstagg at his sides, and the story teller and Hogun in front of him. Volstagg was towering food onto his plate in between filling his mouth, and Sif was rubbing her thumb over a pear and occasionally taking a bite out of it. Fandral was waving his fork around and pointing it at his friends, having forgot about food in place of his story, and Hogun chose not to eat. "The dwarf stood before me, ax raised high, and-"

"You do realize that a dwarf is not an opponent worthy of dramatic tales, don't you?" Sif interrupted.

Fandral let out a breath of exasperation and turned to her. "_This_ one was."

"And what proof do we have of that?" Volstagg joined in the fun.

"Have you been _listening _to the story?"

"_I _have been listening, and I agree; you haven't done anything impressive so far," Hogun said.

Fandral started to sputter and Thor couldn't help it - he laughed. "You _do_ know they're jesting, don't you?"

"Jesting?" Fandral near squeaked. "Oh, no, my friend. This is far beyond jesting. This is nearing... _mocking!"_

At that, the entire group - excepting Fandral and Hogun, of course, burst out laughing, Thor and Volstagg giving the feasting table a few good pounds.

The other blonde started to respond, when a messenger came up next to Thor. "Prince, King Odin has requested your presence. It concerns _Loki._" Try as he might, the boy couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Thor didn't think to care.

He stood, his hands slamming down on the table. "Where?"

**-(lIl)**-

"Father?" Thor threw the doors open and entered the room. He saw his parents and was there in three sides. "What has occurred?"

"Thor," Odin stood and put an arm around Frigga. "The Council has called for a meeting in two days' time - on what to do with Loki."

Thor's intake of breath could be heard by all in the room and his eyes widened. "Two days? But - Father, that is _no time at all!_ And we can_ not _let them have a say. It would be _disastrous!"_

"Son," Frigga stepped forward and took her raging sons' hands. "Your father is going to try to move the date further into the future, so that I may have more time to speak to Loki."

"But still, what would bringing Loki back to us do if the Council is involved? They do not think of redemption, they think of keeping peace! They would never trust us if we told them that Loki was once again one of us. He has committed crimes; horrible crimes. And no one is willing to let that go."

Frigga turned away and wrung her own hands. "Perhaps if they _saw_ that he was changed, they would let us keep him here, just under permanent watch in the palace."

"Now of all times we cannot afford to be naive," Thor objected. "Like I said: they would not care that he is changed. They have never been merciful."

"But... There has to be _something._"

"There may not be," Odin cut in, but softened his voice when he saw Frigga's once again broken eyes. "But if there _is_, we _will_ find it. He stood and took Frigga by the shoulders, looking into those eyes. "Speak to Loki again tomorrow. Give him the diary and try to bring him to reason. We know not yet what to do with the Council, but hope still remains. I will try my best to find an excuse for delaying the meeting. Search as well - both of you, to find a safe punishment for Loki."

"Yes, Father," Thor voiced. "Now, if you will excuse me; I left my friends in a rush when I received the summon. He leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. "I wish you luck on speaking with Loki."

* * *

**A/N: Any flaws? _PLEASE TELL ME!_ Seriously, guys. It's been so long since I wrote (or even thought about) this and I've been paying more attention to my other fics so I've got those stories all tangled up in my head. Soooooo, I could have gotten a whole lot of facts screwed up here.**

**Review, please! The responses to chapter 4 were _incredible!_**

******8080808080**

**Guest: Oops. I did. Thanks for pointing out the mistake! :) Very kind of you to do so. I'm not sure where I'm going with Sif's fancying Thor. I'm glad that you're fine with either ways, though. :)**

******8080808080**

******Ally: Man, I hate it when that happens! It actually did just today. I lost a good hunk of my writing and I'm still working on forgiving my computer. :) It's fine, though. Just send it over when/if you're ready. :)**

**********8080808080**

**********Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! :D It's great to know that people enjoy my work.**


	7. Angry, Saddened, Sorry

Thor strode down the halls, the thoughts he normally tried to keep deep in his mind rising to effect his emotions.

He was angry.

He was angry that the council deemed it time they got involved, for it would be much harder to sway their opinions of his brother than to find a suitable punishment for Loki on their own. The council was not prejudiced, nor swayed by emotion. They were the wisest of Aesir, and most insightful as well. They were all venerable. Some were the oldest to be seen, others were rather young for their positions. But all honored morality and fairness. Some were harsh, others merciful. But all listened to reason and logic. And in times like these, when even the king may have a personal tie to the subject of debate, they were either summoned, or pushed themselves in, wishing to deal out justice as it should be given. That was why they were formed so long ago.

Thor had always admired the council for what thy did and how they did it, but at the same time he pitied the poor souls they dealt with. And now that his brother was one of those souls... Thor's grip on his hammer tightened and its power stirred uneasily.

He was saddened.

Loki had always been sly. He would often get himself into trouble or danger to see not if, but how he could weasel his way out of the situation without being harmed. Thor was regularly called brash because he did not always think about _consequence._ But at least for him thy existed. If Loki ever knew deep down that his plan was not going to work, he never showed it. If he ever suffered, he would deny the hurt or pain and push out the healing or the damage of the aftermath. But Thor was sure - oh, he was _certain_ that every fall or blow that Loki took, he remembered, and perhaps subconsciously used it to slowly chip away at his peaceful and carefree soul that once was, long ago.

Failure did not exist to Loki. He would always seemingly gracefully smear past the pages of defeat. But now that he was stuck; frozen in consequence and aftermath, he knew not what to do. And he could not bend his somehow intact pride to accept the help that was right before him.

But most of all, he was sorry.

Sorry that he had not seen his own faults sooner, and that his had led to Loki's most drastic changes. Sorry that he had been blind to the neglect that Loki was suffering and numb to the pain his own brother felt. Sorry that he had let his once closest companion slip by with time unnoticed, and sorry that when his eyes were finally opened to the treachery he had had a hand in making, he could do nothing to stop it.

A never satisfied thirst for violence and destruction burned deep within him, and reached out to taint more than just his thoughts. Once again, he needed to fight, but this time he knew that nothing would come of it. Finally, he reached the doors to where he and his friends were dining before he was called away. He opened them and entered the dining hall, but no one was there but Hogun.

* * *

**Sorry for the not chapter. :(**

**And thanks for your continuing support (if you're supporting). :)**

**Oh, yeah. :) I own nothing.**

** 4/4/2013**

**GUEST! Yeah, you who just left seven amazing reviews. Thank you! I think if it was possible I may have just died of compliments! :( I'm sorry, but this story and I (still) aren't getting along. Hopefully we'll be able to work together soon.**

**You just won one of the biggest grins I've given a reader yet; you left a review for each chapter! And all were so lovely!**


End file.
